


A Shot of Sweetness

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Coffee Shop Modern AU - Natasha Romanoff x Female Reader





	A Shot of Sweetness

“Grande Cinnamon Dolce Latte?” You asked one of your favorite customers as she approached the counter.

She gave a small grin and nodded.

“Name for the cup?” 

“Today? Let’s say Samantha,” she replied in her perfectly raspy voice. It had become a little game between you two, every time she came in, she gave you a new name to write on her cup.

The platinum blonde hair style was new, but it went well with her sharp blue eyes and perfect pink lips. She was dressed in her all black uniform, a form fitting tee, jeans that hugged her ass just so and a leather motorcycle jacket that you knew wasn’t just for show. 

“Well _Samantha_ ,” you mused, “I really like the blonde. It’s perfect for summer vacation.” Her appearance changed about as frequently as her name but your interest never waned.

“Yeah, it’s for work,” she answered. “Unfortunately, there’s no vacation on the horizon for me.”

“Ah, right. The mystery job that keeps you from your regular latte fix,” you winked, referring to the long stretches where was out of town.

“German coffee just doesn’t compare to yours,” she complimented with another small smirk. You held back the fact that you missed seeing her probably more than she missed your coffee creations. 

She was a woman of few words and you could tell she had some rough edges, but her coffee order told you a lot about her. You’d been working as a barista at the local coffee shop all through grad school. It was more than steaming milk and pouring coffee, there was an art to what you did. Sure there was the telltale glare she shot at any man that even had the balls to look at her, but you had an inkling that underneath her intimidating exterior she also had a soft side. You wanted to get to know any side of her that she’d show you. 

It had become somewhat of a favorite past time to daydream about her while you worked. Your eye always keeping watch for her slim figure and ever-changing hair color coming through the door. Sometimes after she’d pick up her coffee, you’d imagine her heading off to work, maybe as a model. She was certainly beautiful enough. She’d once joked about being a spy and every so often you played into the gag.

You passed her her latte, your fingertips grazing hers, “Now, don’t work too hard saving the world, _Samantha._ I’ll see you again soon?”

“Definitely,” she answered taking a sip of her drink. “This helps keep me sane with all the craziness.” She gestured between the two of you.

“Glad I could help,” you smiled hoping she also looked forward to these little interactions and not just the coffee. She made her way out the door, the butterflies in your belly fluttered knowing that she’d soon see the little note you’d written on the back of her cup.

***

 

“See you tomorrow,” you called to your co-worker. “Don’t forget to clean the espresso machine before you go.”

You made your way out the door, the warm afternoon sun feeling great on your skin. You closed your eyes, soaking in the warmth, in attempt to rid yourself from the chill of the air conditioning. 

“Hey,” a familiar voiced called grabbing your attention. You startled and turned towards the direction of the voice, eyes snapping up to meet Samantha’sfamiliar blue ones _._

“Oh, hi! Back for another caffeine fix already?” You squeaked, your voice going against the cool and together image you tried your best to portray.

“I got your message,” she informed rather neutrally, giving you absolutely no insight into her thoughts. The ties of your apron twisted nervously in your hands.

“Oh yeah. Just forget about that,” you backtracked, beginning to regret ever making a move.

“Why?” She asked, the look on her face genuinely puzzled. Hell, you were beginning to confuse yourself.

You figured it best to just put it out there, worst comes to worst she could always get her coffee at Starbucks instead.

“I’ve always thought you were so beautiful and just couldn’t help myself,” you explained the reasoning behind your message. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Your cheeks blushed in full force. Why was there never a time machine around when you needed one?

“I’m not uncomfortable,” she replied. 

Your eyes rose to meet her intense gaze and were surprised to notice a hint of what could be lust hidden in them. Despite the swell in your chest you were feeling unsure about how to proceed. You continued to stare at her, all words suddenly gone from your vocabulary. Clearly you were rocking this flirting thing. Definitely not a prime example of why you were single.

“Can I buy you a cup of coffee? A latte, perhaps?” She asked warmly, breaking the awkward silence. Her offer squashed your creeping doubt; she was asking you out, right? _Right?_

“That would be great,” you finally voiced, the smile on your lips a giant understatement. Thankful she couldn’t see the way your heart was beating like a drum in your chest.

She took a couple steps forward opening the door, “Great, shall we?”

You led the way and made your way to the counter to place your order. Your co-worker gave you an odd look but you chose to ignore it. “Can we get a grande cinnamon dolce latte and a grande vanilla iced coffee, please?”

Samantha ignored your refusal to pay and passed your co-worker a twenty saying “Keep the change.” His went wide and he hurried to make your drinks.

With your beverages in hand, you stood there awkwardly beside her taking a sip of your iced coffee, apron still resting over your forearm. It was a little weird not knowing what to say, especially when you routinely spent a significant part of your shift thinking about the beautiful woman next to you. 

“So, are you originally from the city?” you began in attempt to make small talk; while at the same time she asked in a husky tone, ”Do you want to get out of here?”

“Oh.” Her directness caught you off guard, but you were definitely interested. In fact, your thighs pressed tight and you surprised yourself by asking, “Your place or mine?” 

“Do you live close by? My place is on the other side of the city, we could take my bike.”

The idea of wrapping your arms around her, your chest pressed against her back was incredibly appealing, your body heating at the thought but that would take more time. So instead you gave the practical answer, “I’m just 3 blocks from here.” 

You wanted to ask another question but decided at against it, you trapped your bottom lip between your teeth.

“Spill,” she ordered reading you like a book. 

You swallowed a nervous breath before saying, “I know you job is a mystery, _Samantha._ But do you work around here? _”_ Your question emphasized the fact that you really didn’t know much about her.

“No,” she replied without any hesitation. Your brows scrunched, internally wondering why she stopped by the store so often if she didn’t live or work in the neighbourhood. 

“I come by to see you,” she answered as if reading your mind for the second time. To be honest, the skill rattled you a little. “Plus your lattes are best in town. It’s a win-win.”

Her compliment warmed your heart but it was still no match for the heat stirring in your belly. Fuck it, chances like this didn’t come around very often and you were not going to turn down the chance to take this woman home.

“Follow me.” You led the way back your apartment your pace much faster than it would’ve been if you were heading home to do laundry. But chores could wait, you had a beautiful woman at your side that you were pretty sure was going to make at least one of your longstanding fantasies come true.

As you made your way inside, you watched her eyes scan around your place. 

“I know it’s not much, but until I get published, I’m living strictly off the coffee shop,” you explained.

“I think it’s cute. Very you.” Her fingers traces the spines of all the novels on your bookshelf. “You’re an author?”

“An aspiring writer is probably more accurate,” you said.

She nodded as she took off her leather motorcycle jacket before taking a seat on the couch. You took a seat next to her, placing your coffee on the table next to hers.

Samantha leaned in close, her hand resting on your thigh. Your body buzzed with the intoxicating mix of excitement and nerves that came with being with someone new.

“Just to be clear, is it okay if I kiss you?” she asked, her breath tickling your cheeks. Clearly the time for small talk had passed and it was time to get down to business; the _best_ kind of business. You appreciated her asking for consent, but if the wetness already between your legs was any indication, it wasn’t necessary.

“Yes,” you breathed, your chest tight with anticipation of her lips on yours. It was one of your longest running fantasies. 

You instinctively leaned in and melted when her soft lips met yours. She tasted of cinnamon and sugar, the sweetness and spice a perfect blend of her, better than any drug.

A throaty moan escaped your lips; you’d been told you were vocal when you were turned on, you hoped that Samantha wasn’t bothered by it. The kisses had started out soft and sweet but quickly grew hot and heavy. Before you knew it, you were laying back on top of a pile of throw pillows with the hands of a beautiful blonde running all over you while you swallowed kiss after kiss.

Samantha made her way down your body, the hem of your t-shirt now resting below your breasts. She trailed sensual kisses along your torso, heading in the direction you wanted her most. If her kisses made you moan loudly, there’s was no telling what would happen when she made her way between your legs. 

Her palms cupped and squeezed your breasts as she pressed teasing pecks along the waistband of your leggings.

“Please,” you moaned, not knowing exactly what you were asking for, you just knew you wanted her touch everywhere.

“Please what, baby?” she asked, her normally raspy voice even more sharp.

“Touch me,” you begged your back and hips arching into her, desperate for her to move farther south. She teased you even more by backing away and pushing you knees together.

“I’m going to need more space to have you the way I really want to,” she explained. “Show me your bedroom.”

You were up and off the couch before she was, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall, coffees all but forgotten. You made your way into your bedroom, fresh sheets covered your bed thanks to it being laundry day, yay for small victories.

“Strip,” she ordered in a voice that left little to no room for negotiation. You lifted your shirt over your head and scurried out of the leggings, left in only a bra and panties. You were thankful you followed the mantra of _always wear your best lingerie because you never know who will see it._

“So pretty,” she rasped as she came up behind you, her hand pulling the hair tie from your hair, her fingers raking through it gently, your scalp tingling at the touch. Her hands delicately ran up your sides, a shiver running through you. She undid the clasp of your bra and you let it fall down your arms and to the floor.

She was still fully dressed. You felt her cotton covered chest press against the planes of your back as her warm hands made their way to your breasts. She tugged on your hard nipples, eliciting a ragged breath from deep inside you. 

“Mmmmm,” you moaned as she cupped and squeezed your tender flesh. Her fingers drew lazy circles around your responsive buds and every so often her thumb would pass over the nipple making you gasp. You couldn’t help the way you leaned into her, a strong arm wrapped around your middle, holding you to her.

Kisses fluttered along the back and side of your neck, keeping you thoroughly entranced. You were more than enjoying her exploration of your body hardly able to believe it was real and you never wanted it to end.

“Fuck,” you panted as she unexpectedly placed a palm over your heat. 

“Are you wet for me?” she asked, but could clearly feel her effect on you, even through the fabric of your panties.

“Yes, so wet,” you mewled. 

“Maybe I should get a closer look,” she mused, sliding her hand beneath the lace. At the first contact of her hand on your heat you shuddered. Fingers teased your slick folds and had you forgetting your name when she rubbed your clit. Seeking more friction, you widened your stance, her left arm still wrapped around you. Your hips bucked into each circle her fingers made. She pressed the heel of her hand against your pussy and worked tirelessly until you were coming against her.

Cries of pleasure escaped you as you orgasmed, your legs barely holding you upright. You sagged against her, your breath coming in short and quick pants. 

“Such a good girl, coming for me,” she whispered the praise in your ear, her breathy rasp sending another round of shivers down your spine. It was easy to succumb to the pleasures of her skilled hands and mouth, you were already excited for more.

She guided you to your bed and you reclined, the tingles still all consuming.

“Lie back,” she requested and you quickly obeyed.

She threaded her fingers in the lace of your panties and pulled them down your legs, you pussy now in full view. You watched her as she licked her lips and the movement had you squirming on the bed. As much as you wanted to feel her mouth on you, you wanted to touch her skin, feel it pebble at your touch. Take her mouth with your own and discover the sweetness that you figured lie beneath her all-black tough girl exterior.

“Come here,” you beckoned her with a lone finger, giving her your best impression of a seductress. The heat in her eyes told you had succeeded. She lifted her t-shirt from her body, her pale skin a stark contrast to the black of her bra that soon found itself in the pile of discarded garments along with her jeans. 

“I want to touch you,” you said as she made her way over. You sat up, your lower back resting against a pile of pillows, her legs swung over your thigh so that she straddled you, clearly no intention of giving up her position of power. That worked for you, because you had a front seat to the glorious breasts you ached to touch.

You moved your eyes up to her intense ones and she gave you the slightest of nods, allowing you to proceed on your own journey of discovery. Her breasts were smaller than yours but you weren’t one to discriminate. Your palms curved to the swell, caressing them softly as they were made of glass. Your lips made their way closer and velvet kisses pressed into the soft white flesh, before you gently sucked on her dusty pink nipple causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to flutter. You continued your quest to pleasure by flicking the other with your fingertip which earned you another shudder.

“So good,” she rasped. You took satisfaction knowing you were making her feel as good as she had made you feel, you wanted to give her more. Each lick, nibble and suck on her delicate skin, left it well worn and red from all the attention. Her fingers raked through your locks and cradled your head keeping you close, the touch feeling so sensual and intimate. It’d been a while since you’d had any physical intimacy with another person; the majority of your recent orgasms were at the hand of a vibrator. Her breathy hums had wetness pooling at the juncture of your thighs much faster than your magic wand ever could.

She shifted in your lap, her core now pressing against your thigh. Her lace covered heat seared your skin as she ground down onto you. Her sweet smell dizzying you. She was gorgeous, your mouth abandoned its task as you watched with fascination the way her body moved gracefully against you, each movement purposeful and lithe. You let her set the place, using your thigh to fuck herself, hands and fingers wandered to fresh skin, grabbing handfuls of ass and your eyes intent to take in every inch of her. 

You could tell by the restlessness of her movements that she was getting close, the desire to feel her come on your tongue grew stronger by the second. You gripped her hips, stilling them. “Let me help, I want to taste you.”

Her wild eyes met yours, “Fuck, yes,” she gasped. You both maneuvered so you were nestled between her legs, you hands eager to lower her panties and taste the wetness that you knew awaited you.

Your gaze caught sight of a scar just above the waistband, the skin there raised, a faded pink in color, it was a stark contrast to the pale flesh that surrounded it. Curiosity filled you while you fingertips traced it; had she fallen from the tree house as a kid? Or been in a car accident? You knew it wasn’t the time to ask questions, so you silenced them with a chaste kiss against the mark.

She looked at you just then and in her eyes for the first time ever, you saw the softness you knew was there. If you had blinked you would’ve missed it, because in the next breath it was gone as she moved her hands to lower her panties and expose herself to you. “Hurry up and fuck me with your mouth,” she commanded. Your attention was sufficiently redirected with the beautifully bare pussy on display in front of you. 

Eager to please, you dropped your head and pressed a wet open-mouthed kiss to her core. Her hips instinctively rocked towards the heat of your mouth and you indulged her with a long lick along her folds. You began to work her over with quick flutters against her bundle of nerves, her back arching as you lapped at her sweetness. Her body was responding as you lavished it in attention, wetness pooled with each suck of her clit, her taste was just as sweet and spicy as it had been on her tongue.

Each roll of her hips spurred you on, you assaulted her clit with intensity until she was grinding herself against your mouth, her hands tangling in your hair. You revelled in the fact that she was enjoying this as much as you were. 

“Fuck,” she gasped clearly getting close. Your fingers began to rub and pet providing a contrast to the movements of your lips and tongue. “Slap it,” she all but barked and without hesitation you obliged adding quick firm pats of your hand on her hot slick pussy. Her body grew so still and tense you were about to ask her if she was okay when her body erupted; releasing an intense flood. Your eyes grew wide at the incredibly arousing sight of her squirting, your fingers creeping out to coat themselves in her juices. Her raspy moan pulled you back to the moment, “Pat it again.” 

This time your strokes were slower but still firm, you could see the moment her body her body pulsed another rush of her orgasm covering your palm. Her body finally relaxed, collapsing back against the bed. Heavy breaths came from both of you.

“I’ve never seen that before, in person I mean,” you said.

“Glad I could be your first, it was all thanks to your talented mouth and hands.” she replied. “Now get that pretty ass in the air and show me that pussy,” she ordered.

“Yes, boss,” you quipped giving her a wink before rolling over onto your hands and knees. You gave your ass a little wiggle in anticipation of what was to come. The round flesh of your ass filled her warm hands, the pressure from her fingertips leaving crescent indentations on your skin. 

In attempt to relieve even a fraction of the pressure, you moved again; your pussy was hot and swollen ready for the assault she would surely give it. She nudged your knees apart, the air of the room cool against the heat of your core.

“So needy, it’s already wet again for me,” she murmured her hand running through your folds. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

A moan of agreement filled the air, the first finger penetrating you. “More,” you panted. She obliged adding a second finger and a third soon after. Her wrist twisted and fingers curled making you see stars.

“There it is,” she cooed hitting your pleasure spot again. Your wanton cries filled the air, your body rocking against her fingers. “Faster,” you pleaded, your voice hoarse from pleasure. Your slick heat covered her fingers and she pumped them into you with renewed vigour. You could feel the zing of release low in your belly and you chased it with every backward thrust.

She rubbed your clit and alternated it with perfectly firm slaps of her own against your dripping wet pussy, and fuck it felt amazing. Your moans grew louder and unintelligible until they stopped altogether.

Your arms gave out as your orgasm hit. Waves of tingles ran up your spine, the pillows muffling your moans. Her warm body curved around yours, nibbles and licks tickled all the way up your back.

“Did you get enough?” she whispered in your ear, the blood still pumping loudly in your ears making her voice seem so far away. Your turned your head and she took your mouth in a hot kiss.

“Enough? Those were the most satisfying orgasms that I’ve had in about, uh, forever,” you giggled, your body feeling light in your post-orgasmic haze. You flipped onto your back avoiding the wet spot on the sheets. She lifted the duvet from the end of the bed and passed it to you noticing the goosebumps on your skin. You wrapped the covers around you and closed your eyes at the warmth. Delicate fingers ran through your hair, the gesture soothing and incredibly relaxing. You peeked through heavy lashes to see her blue eyes watching you intently. 

“Get some rest,” she said, her tone still carrying a faint hint of assertiveness. 

“You can stay,” you replied, feeling drowsy even at the mere suggestion of sleep.

“Wish I could, gotta go save the world,” she answered.

“Oh right, all that super spy stuff,” you let out a puff of laughter as your eyes closed. “Do I at least get to know your real name now?”

The only answer to your question was a warm kiss against your forehead before drifting off to sleep.

***

You rolled over, nestling into the warm covers. It wasn’t until after a moment that you felt a small trickle of disappointment wash through you as you remembered your eventful afternoon with the most beautiful woman and that you didn’t know when you’d be seeing her again. Needing a little space and distraction, you threw on a t-shirt and padded into the kitchen.

After grabbing yourself a glass of water, you turned and leaned against the countertop. Your gaze lifted and you noticed the absence of her leather jacket from where she had left it. The abandoned coffee cups still sat on the coffee table, the only physical reminder of the time you two had spent together. You made your way over to pick up the trash, noticing a black sharpie laying out of place next to the cups. Lifting your forgotten cup of iced coffee, you saw that she’d written a message of her own.

_(483) 555-6374_

_\- Natasha_


End file.
